The present application relates to computing, and more specifically to the generation of software models by mapping user selections to one or more model features as specified by feature definitions.
Efficient, adaptable, and insightful planning systems and methods can be particularly important in enterprise applications, where accurate planning and informed decision making can enhance enterprise profits. Conventionally, static generic planning models include “one size fits all” models, where static planning software characterized by the static models attempts to accommodate the needs of various types of organizations or usage domains. However, accommodation of widely diverse planning needs of different organizations can be difficult, leading to plan inaccuracies and inefficiencies. Accordingly, the static planning software often exhibits sub-optimal fits between the offered software functionality and the needs of different companies and software-usage domains.
To improve the fit between planning-software features and the needs of different companies, planning models and associated planning software are often built from scratch to meet the needs of a specific business and/or application. However, developing such fully custom planning software can be prohibitively time consuming and costly.
To reduce software development costs, prebuilt static planning models may be customized for specific business/application needs. However, conventional software customization mechanisms are often complex, requiring specialized software developers to develop, deploy, and properly integrate the customizations. Accordingly, use of such conventional customization mechanisms to customize prebuilt static planning models and associated software can also be undesirably time consuming and costly.
Hence, while use of static prebuilt default planning models may reduce software implementation costs (over that of building such static models from scratch), conventional methods for customizing such static prebuilt models can also be undesirably time consuming, e.g., requiring specialized software developers to manipulate and/or add extensions to the prebuilt package to accommodate unique or specific business needs.